


Of weddings and other obstacles for happily ever after

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I write far too much angst for everyone's sakes, Trans Character, apparently, but you know me, fem!Thorin, just fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time of the wedding has finally come! But of course it's not going to go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding planning

**Author's Note:**

> This was, hands down, the hardest part of this verse to write. And I don’t know why, because it was just meant to be short and cute, but it just wasn’t working, so I broke it down in 5 different ‘chapters’ that are going to be ridiculously short, but that wouldn’t get written otherwise.  
> I apologise in advance if this is disappointing.  
> Enjoy?

“No.”

“Oh, come on Thorin, that’s the seventh dress-”

“I know. But I did tell you I didn’t want to wear a dress.”

“Then what are you planning on wearing?” Dís demands, as she walks around her sister, who’s standing very still in front of the mirror.

“Not a dress.” Thorin murmurs darkly and Dís scowls, so the the older female relents a little. “Or at least a dress that doesn’t make me look like a fricking marshmallow.”

Dís laughs brightly at that. “Right. No more puffy dresses for you then. Gotcha.” She turns around dramatically, taking the wedding dress advisor with her.

Thorin huffs and goes back to the changing room, waiting for yet another round of dress try-outs.

God, why would people want to do this?

* * *

 

“And for the flower arrangements I’m thinking-”

“You do realize my sister is going to throw a fit about this, right?”

“Why would she?”

“Because she said ‘nothing extravagant’, remember?” Frerin says, looking entirely too amused while Bilbo alternates between staring at him and staring at his ‘to do’ list.

“This isn’t extravagant” the older male murmurs, “is it?”

“For Thorin’s standards? Certainly.” Frerin shrugs, “Dís is quite pleased though so… maybe Thorin won’t mind as much.”

Bilbo frowns, peering at his list once more. “So- no butterflies?”

Frerin shakes his head. God, this isn’t going to work.

* * *

 

Thorin would prefer to focus on her work, but Dís is dead set on getting her input on the bridesmaids dresses. Thorin doesn’t see the point, but she knows better than to argue with her sister when she’s like this.

Still…

“You do know I have a company to run, right?”

Dís rolls her eyes. “And thanks to you, so do Frerin and I, but we’re planning a wedding!”

Thorin shakes her head, “I’ve already told you-”

“No, no, none of that” Dís protests, actually placing a hand over her mouth and making Thorin glare. “Now, purple or pink?”

Will this torment never end?

* * *

 

Bilbo enjoys wedding planning perhaps a little too much. Ever since he helped Drogo plan his, he had discovered the joys of salon, flowers, music, food, etc choosing. It’s quite fun, even if he can tell Frerin doesn’t agree with him. However the younger male seems determined to help as much as he can, probably because he has nothing else to do with his spare time.

(Well, no. Technically he has tons of things to do now that Thorin somehow managed to put him and Dís on Ered Luin’s board, but well… Frerin certainly enjoys avoiding his responsibilities as much as possible)

“You’re turning into a bridezilla” Frerin informs him after he gets into an argument with the manager of the catering service.

Bilbo glares until Frerin makes up an excuse and hurries away.

* * *

 

“So, how is it going?” Dís asks, a slightly maniacal smile on her lips.

“You do realize this is our sister’s wedding, yes? Not yours.” Frerin says, eying Dís ‘to do’ list warily. It’s somehow even longer than Bilbo’s and Frerin wasn’t even aware that was possible.

Dís looks vaguely offended, but then she shrugs. “Thorin doesn’t mind.”

Her brother hums thoughtfully. “Still, don’t you think it might be a little too much?”

Dís rolls her eyes. “If it was up to her, there’ll be no wedding at all. If she hadn’t panicked at the interview, we’d still not have a wedding date.”

“That’s not a bad thing, though.” Frerin argues. “Some people are just not made for marriage.”

“What are you suggesting, Frerin Durin?” Frerin knows that tone. It’s the ‘shut up before you end up dead’ tone. He gulps and unconsciously steps away from his sister.

“Nothing. Not that. I mean- they’re perfect for eachother, of course. It’s just- Thorin is- Marriage doesn’t- it’s just some signed papers.”

Dís glares darkly. “You’re such a cynic.”

“I’m not! It’s just- What’s the point?”

“The point of a wedding? Oh, Frerin, come on! You can’t be that- that-”

“What? Just because I don’t believe in marriage doesn’t mean I don’t believe in love!”

His sister crosses her arms in front of her. “You don’t have a single romantic bone in your body.”

“It’s not that. I mean- You can be committed to someone, no marriage withstanding. What’s the point of wasting so much time and money on a party-?”

Dís is looking very displeased and so Frerin choses to let the matter drop.

It’s not like he can win this fight.

* * *

 

“I don’t care.”

“But Thorin-”

“Honestly Bilbo” she interrupts, not looking up from her computer. “I don’t care.”

She hears a sniffle and immediately freezes. She looks up worriedly, just in time to catch a glimpse of Bilbo’s disappointed face before he turns around to exit the room. “Bilbo!” she exclaims, standing up and going after him.

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” He says, before she can begin to try to explain. “I understand this- I get that it’s not that important to you. I just- I’ll handle it. Don’t worry.”

The female sighs, running a hand through her messy hair. “I just- The wedding it’s not important. Not to me.” She tries to explain and to her horror, her fiancé looks on the verge of tears. “Not because I don’t want to marry you!” she hurries to clarify. “I just- I want a marriage, Bilbo. Not a wedding. I’m more concerned about what comes after the party, so I apologize if- Bilbo?” he’s actually crying in earnest now and she has no clue what she said to upset him and she doesn’t know how to make it better. “Bilbo?”

“That’s-” he starts and then shakes his head, as a giggle escapes his lips. “That’s the sweetest thing I-” he chuckles and Thorin smiles tentatively. “You’re right, of course. What comes afterwards is more important.” He leans in for a kiss and she complies, a grin making its way to her face.

“So, no big white wedding then?” she asks, once they part for breath, sounding perhaps a tiny bit too hopeful.

“Oh, of course not” Bilbo states, with a wide smile on his lips. “I’d never hear the end of it if I didn’t throw the biggest party ever. But- I’ll handle it. Well, me and Dís, I suppose.”

Thorin can’t help to groan and her fiancé laughs.

 

 


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin recieves an unexpected gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like yesterday was a very productive day. I was quite inspired; I managed to write almost my whole gift for the GO Exchange, a new chapter from “of love, forgiveness and redemption” (even if it was ridiculously short) and this.  
> Yes, that’s what I call a productive day (my boss may not agree, but well… you can’t always please everyone!)  
> Anyway, enjoy?

Thorin’s still unsure why she agreed to this whole white wedding business. She has never cared much for parties, least of it all for weddings and yet here she is, being asked her thoughts on bloody bouquets.

“Hadn’t we reached an agreement?” she asks Bilbo a bit despairingly and her sister glares, but she barely pays her any mind. Bilbo for his part laughs merrily.

“Well, yes, but the bouquet is rather personal. I thought-”

“Bilbo, I really don’t have a clue. If it has… roses, or baby breath, or whatever- it doesn’t mean a thing to me.”

Her husband-to-be sighs dramatically and turns his attention back to Dís. “See? I told you she wouldn’t care.”

Thorin glares to her sister then and the younger female rolls her eyes. “Well, yes, but-”

There’s a knock on the door and Thorin practically bolts of her seat, hurrying to open the door, praying it won’t be someone else that is somehow involved in wedding preparations.

There’s a man from a delivery company standing outside of the apartment. The woman eyes him warily, but the man just smiles brightly. “I have a package for a Ms. Thorin Durin?”

“That’s me” she replies and the man passes her a rather small box. She signs the papers he also passes her and then scurries back into the living room, hoping Bilbo and Dís are done with their discussion.

“Is that one of the wedding gifts? A little early, don’t you think?” Dís asks entirely too enthusiastically, but before Thorin can say anything, Frerin decides to intervene.

“Dís, back off a little. You’re unnerving Thorin.”

He sends a thankful smile in her brother’s direction while her younger sister pouts cutely. Bilbo laughs once more and Thorin takes a seat next to him.

She’s curious about the box's contents, so she opens it. She can hear Dís protesting about no gifts opening until after the wedding, but she doesn’t particularly care. She has a feeling-

Once she opens the little box, she almost drops it. Inside there’s a very simple necklace; a single pearl hanging from a golden chain. Still, it makes her breath catch.

She looks for a note and finds it tucked at the box’s bottom. With shaking fingers she grabs it and reads it, ignoring her siblings and fiancé’s concerned questions.

 _ **Something old** _ the note reads.

Thorin breaks down crying.

* * *

 

“Thorin, what-?”

To say Bilbo is freaking out a little would be an understatement. He doesn’t understand what about the necklace has managed to upset his future wife so, but he’s desperately trying to find a way to make it better. He pulls her into his arms and rubs her back soothingly, looking at his in laws for some sort of clue, but both Frerin and Dís looks just as at lose as he is.

“Thorin?”

“It was my mother’s necklace” she tells him between sobs. “Dad gave it to her before their wedding.”

Okay that’s- that’s-

He doesn’t know what does that mean.

“Father sent it?” Frerin demands, looking ready to go murder someone. Thorin shrugs helplessly, but it’s obvious that’s the only logical solution. “Thorin-”

“I’m fine” she interrupts them, standing up abruptly. “I’m just- I’m going to lie down a little.”

Bilbo watches her go, his heart aching for her but knowing she would rather be alone right now.

Probably for the best, considering he really doesn’t know what to say.

* * *

 

What does it mean? Why would her father send the necklace? She didn’t even know he still had it; considering how things between her parents had been before her mother passed away-

Better not to think about that. It would only upset her further.

Better to focus on the present. Should she wear it? It was her mother’s and she has some fond memories of her wearing it and looking absolutely radiant, but-

She eyes the box and the necklace distrustfully.

She really doesn’t know what to think.

* * *

 

“Are you okay?” Bilbo asks later, once he has come to bed and Thorin nods shakily, but he knows she really isn’t.

Still, he figures he'd better not press for any sort of answer right now. “I’m here if you need anything, alright?” once more, she nods and a second later she curls next to him, throwing an arm and a leg over him, effectively pinning him down. “I love you” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss against her forehead and once more, Thorin nods.

It has been a very emotional day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God I didn’t mean to make this sad! I really didn’t! But it just flown that way and well… it’s still kinda cute, right? Right?  
> I told you I can’t write pure fluff!  
> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Well wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hen/stag night and a bit more of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s a new chapter! It seems that fluff isn’t really my thing, because I had to go and make this angsty but well… I think it’s not that bad? It’s necessary for the long run, I assure you!  
> Anyway, enjoy?

“You do realize this meeting is terribly inconvenient.”

Thrain doesn’t look at her. He’s nursing a beer, his gaze unfocused. Thorin sighs and collapses on the chair in front of her father. The man continues drinking, ignoring her and she wonders just why does she keep doing this to herself.

She has a masochist streak, alright.

“I honestly didn’t think you would come” her father tells her after a long while. “I had to try, though.”

She pursues her lips, trying hard to keep her emotions under control. “What do you want?”

Thrain shrugs. “Are you going to wear your mom’s necklace?”

The female takes a deep breath. “If this another way of manipulating me-”

“No” the man interrupts her calmly. “That’s not it.” He observes her in silence for a beat, making Thorin feel deeply unnerved. Still, she holds his stare, her face completely blank of emotions. “Your mother- she would have liked you to wear it.”

Thorin closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears. She doesn’t particularly want to talk about to her mother and especially not to her father. “What do you really want?”

Thrain continues watching her closely, before shrugging once more. “It’s come to my attention that I’ve been doing a very poor job as a parent.” Thorin frowns, wondering what brought this up so suddenly. Her father takes another long sip of his beer, thoughtful. “When your mother died- I- I almost-” he shakes his head sadly. “I couldn’t be there for you. It just- It hurt too much. Even though things were far from ideal at the end I- I really did love her.”

Thorin’s nails dig into her skin, helping her to keep the anger at bay. Her father offers her another sad smile and continues. “You stepped forward admirably. If it wasn’t for you I- Your siblings-” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “You kept them straight. You- you were more of a parent to them than I ever was.”

Thorin bites her lip, desperately trying to make sense of what’s happening. “Where are you going with this?”

“I want to make amends” Thrain confesses. “I’ll never make up to you Thorin; not for the things I put you through when you were a child and certainly not for the things I did recently but I-” he shakes his head once more. “I meant it, the first time. I didn’t- I didn’t just want you to come back to Erebor. I wanted my child back. But I- I made a mess and I’m sorry; so sorry.”

“When I came back to you-” she starts, but bites down her lip viciously, not really wanting to go back to that conversation. “You wouldn’t even see me.”

“I was ashamed” Thrain tells her, avoiding her gaze. “I still am. I’ve failed you so much and yet you still- you’re so strong. So brave. So unlike me.”

Thorin wants to cry, but forces herself to keep a straight face. “Has it occured you it might be too late for your apologies?”

“Yes” her father says, resigned. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Thorin, I’m well aware. Nothing I do or say will ever made up for all the ways I’ve screwed you up, but- If you give a chance-”

“Why should I? I’ve done it over and over again and you just- you just keep hurting me.” She says, well aware that she wants to agree with him, she wants to give him another chance and hating herself for it. She can’t keep doing this to herself, she just can’t.

Thrain nods tightly. “You’re right, of course.” He stands up, placing a few bills on the table to cover up for his meal. “I wish you all the happiness in the world, Thorin. May your marriage be a happy one.”

Once he leaves, Thorin allows a single tear to run down her face.

A most inconvenient meeting, indeed.

* * *

 

“You’re strangely quiet tonight, sis” Dís tells her that night, while they’re getting dressed up for the hen night. “You haven’t got cold feet, have you?”

Thorin snorts, aiming to sound unaffected, not willing to get into an argument with her sister should she confess what happened earlier. For now, she just wants to forget; she won’t allow anything to muck up her happiness. “Of course not. I can hardly wait, actually.”

Dís laughs.

* * *

 

Bilbo was never really the friendly sort, so he doesn’t have many friends of his own (or any at all). He has a very extensive family and he supposes he could have invited a few of his cousins to his stag night, but well… he didn’t feel like getting embarrassingly drunk with a bunch of people that’s just related to him by blood.

So he ends up only asking Drogo along (and Primula too, seeing the two have become quite inseparable) and ends up crashing Thorin’s hen night. It was her idea actually, although Bilbo suspects it was more a way to escape Dís’ crazy machinations than anything else.

“You’re going to spend the rest of your life with him” Dís protests, the moment he walks through the door. “Couldn’t you wait till tomorrow?”

“No.” Thorin replies simply, pressing a quick kiss against his lips and Bilbo laughs, pulling her close. Dís makes a disgusted noise and disappears among the crowd, leaving them alone.

“She’s right, you know?” he tells Thorin. “The point of the hen night is to celebrate your last night of freedom.”

Thorin snorts. “Why would people marry, if they don’t want to be together as much as possible?”

“Fair enough” Bilbo says, dragging her for another kiss. “I love you.”

Thorin smiles.

* * *

 

Frerin and Dís corner him at some point during the night. Bilbo is quite confused; one minute he’s getting more drinks for him and his soon-to-be wife and the next he’s been dragged into a dark corner by his very serious looking brother- and sister-in-law. “Is there something wrong?” he asks nervously.

“It might be a little late for this” Frerin starts.

“We should have done this ages ago.” Dís agrees.

“But well, considering everything that happened before you and Thorin got together-”

“We figured it could wait.”

“But it’s time we have this conversation.”

“High time, in fact.”

Bilbo looks in between the two siblings. “Alright” he says hesitantly, still unsure where are they going with this. “What-?”

“If you hurt our sister-”

“Again.”

“You’ll be a very dead man.”

That’s- that’s not what he had been expecting at all. “Alright.” He says, his tone placating. “But you do know I love your sister, right? I’m head over heels for her, why would I-?”

“Thorin’s been through a lot” Frerin interrupts darkly. “And we might have failed as her siblings quite a bit-”

“Or a lot.”

“But we care for her. And we just want her to be happy. Can you do that, Bilbo?”

Bilbo sneaks a glance in his fianceé’s direction. He then turns to look at Frerin in the eye. “I intend to” he turns to Dís. “I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy.”

The siblings exchange a look and then turn to him, bright matching smiles on both theirs faces. “That’s what we wanted to hear.”

“We knew, of course, but a little reassurance doesn’t go amiss.”

They turn around and walk away, leaving an slightly confused, but still smiling Bilbo behind.

He’s really rather fond of his family-in-law.

(Father-in-law excluded, of course)

* * *

 

“Bilbo was always- He always had a hard time fitting in”

Thorin turns to stare at Primula, one eyebrow arched. The other female is smiling softly, though, so Thorin tries not to get too defensive. “I imagined as much.”

Primula takes a seat next to her, a smile still gracing her features. “He’s not- he’s not particularly sociable and by our town’s standards, he was always a bit odd.” She shrugs, “which made making friends quite hard.”

“Why-?”

“He once told me he was perfectly fine on his own; that he wasn’t interested in being with someone. But now-” she smiles wistfully. “He seems genuinely happy. After aunt Bella passed away- I don’t think I had seen him smile as much as he does now. You’re good for him.”

“I try” Thorin replies, feeling a knot of emotion threatening to choke her. “I love him.”

Primula nods. “I know.” She stands up then and offers Thorin one last smile. “My best wishes to you two.”

Thorin smiles back.

* * *

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” Thorin whispers between kisses and Bilbo really wishes they could spend the night together, but he can already see Dís coming their way, dead set on pulling them apart.

“Tomorrow” Bilbo agrees, with one last kiss. “Sleep well, love.”

Thorin giggles softly and allows her sister to drag her along. He turns to Frerin, who’s waiting for him since he offered him and his cousins a ride.

All in all, it was a very nice night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel forced? I get the feeling the first part doesn’t really match the rest of the chapter, but as I said, I have a reason for it. Not in this particular ficlet, mind, but for the general verse.  
> I’ve already written the next chapter, but it turned out to be ridiculously short, even if it’s quite fluffy (I think). But let me know what you thought of this one?  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A perfect day for a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and fluffy. And terribly disappointing. Do you see why I don’t write fluff?  
> Anyway, enjoy?

Thorin wonders if this is how all brides feel on their wedding day. TV shows and movies have led her to believe that no, she ought to be a ball of nerves and she should be alternating between yelling at the bridesmaids and crying, overwhelmed by emotion.

But in all truthness, she just feels calm. Not exuberantly happy, not nervous, not frustrated, no nothing. Just… calm.

All for the best, she supposes. Dís eyes her funnily while he helps her dress and oversees her hair and makeup, but Thorin can’t do much other than smile softly at her sister and assure her everything is fine every time the other female asks if she’s okay.

It feels… right. Like this is exactly how things were always meant to be and therefore, why should she feel anything other than this sense of rightness?

She thinks that’s a good thing.

* * *

 

Bilbo waits at the end of the aisle, looking quite handsome in his simple black suit. He smiles brightly when he sees her walking down the aisle to meet him and Thorin feels her heart beating madly. She’s happy now, and excited, but there’s still a sense of calmness beneath it all.

Definitely a good thing, she thinks.

* * *

 

“I do” she says, her voice breaking a little. Bilbo is a little teary and she supposes so is she, but she can feel herself smiling like there’s no tomorrow and can’t hold back a giggle when Bilbo slips the ring into her finger.

They kiss and the sense of rightness only intensifies.

* * *

 

The reception is a little lavish for her tastes, but she endures. She greets all of Bilbo’s extended family and while most of them are quite unpleasant, she makes an effort to be polite to everyone.

In the end, it’s not that hard. Not when despite the veiled unkind comments and generally nastiness, she can’t stop smiling, way too happy to care about what other people think.

It’s a pleasant change, considering the way her life has been so far.

When Bilbo pulls her close for their first dance as husband and wife, she thinks she couldn’t ask for more.

* * *

 

“So, Not-Mrs. Baggins, what did you think?”

Thorin laughs and Bilbo soon joins her. She presses herself closer to her husband in the car, feeling bone tired but content. “It was quite lovely. You and Dís made a great work.”

Bilbo hums, pressing a quick kiss against the top of her head. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I know it wasn’t exactly to your tastes-”

Thorin interrupts him with a kiss. “It was perfect” she assures him, smiling gently. “I could have done with a little more austere party, of course, but I loved it. And what’s really important is the end result, I suppose.”

“Huh?”

Thorin smirks. “I might not mind being Mrs. Baggins after all.”

Bilbo just laughs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… thoughts anyone? I feel it falls a little flat, considering everything else that has happened this far but well… I just couldn’t think of something else.  
> Next chapter isn’t really necessary to read, I just wanted to write it because… well, I had an urge to write some Kiliel fluff, so feel free to skip it if that isn’t your cup of tea ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. A marriage 'proposal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Kiliel fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So keep in mind you don’t have to read this if you don’t like Kiliel. I just wanted to write some fluff (although it’s not quite as fluffy as I originally envisioned) but well…   
> Enjoy?

Kili watches his aunt and new uncle leave the reception and turns to smile brightly at his not-quite-date. Tauriel smiles back at him, sharing his enthusiasm. Behind them he can just tell Fili and Legolas are rolling their eyes, but Kili doesn’t particularly care.

“Dance with me?” he asks and the redheaded girl laughs, before nodding. Her brother glares at him, but Kili ignores him with practiced ease and pulls the female towards the dance floor.

He remembers when he met Tauriel for the first time and he inmediately thought she was the most perfect creature on the face of the earth. As he looks at her now, 6 years later, he thinks she has somehow gotten even more gorgeous.

He knows she doesn’t really take his love seriously. A puppy crush, is what Legolas calls it and Tauriel agrees, even if she won’t say so to Kili’s face. She has a bit of a crush on him too, even if she also thinks she’s too old for him.

Kili knows this because he’s more observant than people give him credit for. He might only be 12, but he does notice things and he knows all this yet it doesn’t bother him. They have a lot of time and he’s sure Tauriel will see things his way eventually.

His mother says that some people are just meant to be. The time and place might be wrong sometimes, but that doesn’t matter. Eventually, things fall into their rightful place.

So he’s hopeful. Particularly now, after watching aunt Thorin marrying, considering just how sceptic about love she generally was. If she found the love of her life and is now happily married to him, despite with how bad other aspects of her life might be, there’s definitely hope for Kili, who considers his life is quite pleasant all around.

He spins Tauriel around the dance floor and the girl laughs merrily. He knows she actually knows how to dance, having taken lessons early in life, but he doesn’t really care to dance. He just wants to be close to her and it feels like the perfect excuse.

He can see Legolas scowling at him and he catches sight of Thranduil’s frown, but he ignores them both. He knows his aunt isn’t particularly thrilled with his choice either, but they just don’t understand: an old ridiculous family feud isn’t going to take him away from the love of his life.

Not that he can tell anyone that, of course. People just don’t understand.

Just because he’s young, doesn’t mean he’s not sure of what he feels and what he wants. Just because the rest of his family is completely emotionally constipated and therefore can’t figure out when they’re in love with someone, it doesn’t mean that Kili suffers from that particular shortcoming.

“One day” he tells Tauriel very seriously. “I’m going to ask you to marry me.” The female arches an eyebrow and for a second her resemblance to her dad and brother is quite annoying, always so dismissive of the world at large but Kili soldiers on. “And you’re going to say yes.”

Tauriel considers this very seriously, which makes Kili smile without meaning to. “And you’re certain of this?” she asks, just a tad amused, but seriousness underneath it all.

“Yes” Kili confirms, not even pausing to think. She smiles gently at him before quickly pecking his cheek.

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, huh?” she twirls him around and Kili laughs when he losses his balance, almost making them both collapse. Tauriel laughs too. “We’re too young for that anyway.”

Kili nods. “I’m just giving you a fair warning.”

The redheaded girl just laughs once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Just some little fluff. That I can’t usually write, so… yeah, when I’m the mood for it, I indulge.  
> Thoughts?  
> Next installment of the series should get us back in track for some angst (I think?) and we’ll be seeing Smaug, so… yep. Angst is coming!  
> I’m a bad person, am I not?  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? I’m not really happy with it, but I just didn’t know how to make it work so… any suggestions are highly welcome!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
